Fools we are
by TwilightKitsune1
Summary: Now is the time Van realizes just how much of a fool he is, will it be too late?


**Summary:** Now is the time Van realizes just how much of a fool he is, will it be too late?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime or any of the characters or places in the series, "_**Vision of Escaflowne**_", and am making absolutely no profit off of this work. It was made on a whim and posted on a passing thought.

**Fools we are…**

**By: Twilightkitsune1**

As the day was just beginning to enter into mid day a small cat like girl was found walking a path that only one other ever walked daily. The sky a simple blue and the clouds seemed to be coming around in the sky in courses, but mostly it was clear. The wind blew gently, hardly moving the nature it passed but gave all those that could feel it a slight cool feeling as it passed. As the sun shinned over head a few birds flew by singing for some unknown reasons but to just sing. There were a few bugs chirping here and there giving the day the music of peace. It was always days like these that made her happy for the times of peace that Gaia finally had. It was only a few years ago that these days seemed as if they would never return to this place, but they had and the kingdom had been rebuilt and its people had returned to this place. Smiling to her self she remembered the one woman who was responsible for this peace, that strange girl from the Mystic Moon. She would probably always remember the girl, Hitomi.

As she finally drew nearer to the place she was heading to, the first thing that caught her eye was the giant sleeping form of Escaflowne. Though it was not active, though its color had begun to fade with the years of not being used, she would always remember what it had looked like. Its awesome form would some times visit her in the dead of night as she slept and she remembered it well. Those days back in the past where she watched the man she loved fight with all his strength just to rebuild his country when peace was finally achieved with all his sacrifices. He had succeeded in his efforts and his sacrifices had not been in vain. She watched as he carried the weight of the world on his back, as he tied himself with Escaflowne becoming one with it. Now when she saw Escaflowne she could only recognize it as her loves other half. Yet for some reason that did not bother her, she supported him, and she was glad that he no longer needed that half.

Walking into the clearing she found him sitting alone near Escaflowne's right knee, his eyes cast to the sky towards the Mystic Moon. She could tell by the forlorn look he held that his mind was on the one woman who he could never have in his arms again. She felt sorry for him, wanted to some how ease that pain he had, but she knew there was nothing to do but give him time. Walking closer, she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his. His gaze shifting from the moon to her and he smiled.

"What are you doing out here lord Van?" she asked curling herself against him in a cat like manner.

"Thinking about the past." Was all he said as he looked back to the sky, "It's been five years since she left."

She just nodded knowing that there wasn't anything that she could say to help ease any of the pain he felt. He had always counted to years since she left, as if, if he waited long enough she would come back, but she knew better then that. Even knowing that Hitomi wouldn't return she was not going to confront her lord Van on it because she knew he was not ready to admit it to himself yet. She looked up to the Mystic Moon and then back to Van, "My Lord Van, are you going to go to the celebration tonight?"

"I'm not sure, maybe." He mumbled to her question not looking to her.

"Come on lord Van it'll be fun." She persisted pulling his arm slightly to emphasize her point.

He looked to her slightly annoyed and shook her off roughly before he stood up and whipped his back off for any grass materials that may have clung to him. "I said maybe Merel."

"But Lord Van—" she was cut off when he started to run off somewhere. She huffed for a second and then chased after him, her tail twitching behind her slightly annoyed.

As they ran Merel started to realize he was running farther into the forest area surrounding the kingdom. She was curious as to where he was running to since she could not recognize anything around them. She halted when he came to a stop in another clearing, this time surrounded by trees. She watched as he moved to a rock that was close to the tree lining away from her. "Lord Van…" she said quietly as she moved forward towards him.

"Merel please, I really don't want to be around anyone right now."

He was starting to really get to her by this point of always running away, not giving her an answer like he used to before, "She's not coming back lord Van."

He didn't say anything but when she said what she had she saw him flinch and grip his arm tightly before hiding his face from her sight. She was worried now, as if she had said the wrong thing and he was going to run from her again. As she walked closer to him he finally spoke up, "I know… I've known, ever since I sent her back to her world…"

"Then why!" Merel begged realizing how he was torturing himself, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

He looked up to her, his eyes almost like the dead, "Why I sent her back or why I still wait?"

She blinked back her tears and continued to move closer to him at an agonizingly slow rate, "Both…"

"I sent her back because it was her choice; she wanted to go back to the world she knew… As for why I wait, I don't really know myself but I can't seem to fully let her go and I don't know why." He said as tears began to fall from his eyes at a rapid rate, but there were no sobs or cries of sorrow, just tears.

She was unable to hold herself back any longer and leapt towards him wrapping her arms around her beloved lord Van with out any hesitation. "Please…" she begged, for what she didn't really know herself but she was grateful to feel him wrap his arms around her before he finally broke, his face buried in her shoulder.

They stayed like this for a while, hours going by as Van finally let go of the sorrow he had been holding since Hitomi had disappeared from his life. His body shook in her arms and she just held him tighter, this feeling one he had never felt before from anyone who was not already dead and gone. This was not like how Hitomi had held him or how he remembered his mother holding him, it was different some how, some way he could not place but it didn't bother him. All he wanted was to finally let go of all the pain he held in his heart, all the sorrow and loneliness he felt, all of it and everything leaving nothing behind. For some reason, being in his childhood friend's arms, it somehow made it easier for the tears and the cries to come, and all he received back was the warmth that she was providing.

It tore at her as she held him, her heart ripping apart at the seams as he cried, nothing she did would ease the pain so all she did was hold him and hope he would be okay. That was it that was all there was, nothing more then a friend with another while they cried, and that was okay.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXx- One Year Later- XxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Another celebration began, the sun long since set, fires burned showing light to those who sung and danced. Many people gathered in the town square laughing and joking, having a good time as music cut through to all from various instruments. The sky was clear of any clouds and the moon shined with its pale light among the variety of shinning stars. There were no birds flying in the air due to the smoke that lofted around from the fires keeping them and bugs at bay and away from the crowd. There were many tables laden with food that had people walk pass and take from it, multitudes of food of meats and fruits.

Van walked around the crowds watching his people as they celebrated yet another year of peace and tranquility. He was so happy, much happier then he had been in previous celebrations and as he thought of that he looked up just in time to see his friend Merel dance past with others. She had become even more beautiful through out the years, her hair now to her shoulder blades and no farther, but it shined like silk and flowed like water. Her ears still the same as ever, twitching to every noise around her. She wore a long dress he had given to her due to Melerna's persistence saying a girl needs more fine dresses. It was a silver color that had slits in the side that reached all the way up to mid thigh which she had altered in it herself saying she wanted more freedom of movement. She still wore sandals on her feet though and refused to wear anything but saying as a beast they grant more movement for the feet and ankles then any other shoe would grant. She was smiling as the child she had been dancing with all night finally relinquished his hold on her and whipped his eyes and yawned. Patting his head she ushered him to his home so he could rest.

As Van watched her, when the child had left her sight she finally turned around and started to scan the crowd as if looking for someone; when her eyes landed on him he saw her smile brighten and her ears twitch with delight. She rushed to him, her dress moving easily out of the way of her legs, and she leapt to him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, "LORD VAN!!!" she cried out as her tail swayed happily behind her.

Van could only laugh and grab onto her and ease her down, "Are you having fun Merel?"

She nodded quickly, showing her excitement, "Yes, very much, and you Lord Van."

"I only just got here Merel."

"That's no good!" she whined and began tugging him towards the dance floor.

As they entered into the crowd all thoughts and fears forgotten as their feet took on a mind of their own and lead them about the area, moving to and fro with the beat. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves with not a care in the world. Van had forgotten about the year before, the pain for Hitomi has at last begun to soften and was near gone, and all that was left was the wish to see an old friend again that had moved away but there was nothing to be done about that. Hours passed and the crowd was becoming smaller and smaller until all that was left in the square were near twenty people, all split up and doing separate things. The fires were beginning to go out and the food and drink were near gone so Merel and Van took a seat and watched as the flames began to flicker and die out.

Lost in thought it took her a moment to realize but when she did her heart skipped a beat, Van's hand was a top her own. Looking towards him she saw he was looking to her and his eyes had some light in them she didn't know what was. "V…Van?" she questioned silently.

He took a tighter hold of her hand when she spoke, "I'm sorry, you were always right here and I never really looked to my side… I was always to busy looking to the sky to see you right here beside me and when I finally did I was too scared to say anything. You've always been right here haven't you?"

Tears were forming in her eyes and Van was beginning to blur in her vision. She wondered if she had somehow fallen asleep and she was dreaming all this but she was too scared to actually pinch herself for fear she'd wake up. "I have my lord Van… I've always been right here by your side for the good and the bad and I always will."

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered coming closer to her an inch at a time.

"You'll never lose me lord Van, you haven't yet."

"You don't know the future."

"But I do know myself." Her eyes half closed as he was just a little ways from her.

He smiled at her answer and finally closed the gap, their lips connecting in a shy chaste kiss. They felt like children not knowing what to do but the feeling building in both of them, as though they were finally at peace and where they belonged told them that this was indeed right. Pulling back slightly Van pulled her into a tight embrace, what a fool he had been.

**The End**

**A/N: **Yet another one shot, this time for Escaflowne. I hope you guys liked it, I myself am not a fan of this pairing but I wrote it for someone very dear to me and I figured I'd go ahead and post it since I thought you guys might want to see it and give me some feed back. It didn't flow very well in my opinion but I think that's just cause I'm not used to this pairing that the inner me was wanting to throw pairings I enjoyed into it. ANYWAY hope you guys read it, liked it, willing to criticize me fairly and for a reason, and don't forget to R&R!!!


End file.
